The Blood Brethren Defined Angels of Assumption
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: Warhammer 40000. A custom Legion/chapter I am making and writing a story about them so, I decided to share. My character Romev. I am making, this story will include, Space Marines, Chaos, Sisters of Battle, Blood Angels, The Emperor, Adeptus Custodes, Adeptus Astartes.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brethren Defined Angels of Assumption.

I looked about, my blood pulsing thorough my veins at a painful rate.

Willing myself to move but, nothing happened?

What why not….is this real?

So I try again,..but this time, I fall back as intense pressure burns thorough me, making me cry out a quick whimper. Sitting there..not even able to move…

Am I broken? But how, when, is this possible? After all the pain I have been able to face, Am I really broken, yet I don't even know how? I am not going to stop trying, I push the muscles in my right arm with all the pressure I can use. Quickly I manage to raise it,… yet Against my will it just falls backwards in such a painful angle it jams down. I hear a screaming cry and I wonder what it is. Strangely, enough I realize… it's.. my own? Somehow I did't even feel opening my mouth or did I manage a Scream without doing so. Wait, another thing I did't notice, I can't see myself or…or where I am?

Is this actually happening, maybe, perhaps, this could be a dream? But, no.. I just had that slightest ideal it just… was ..not.

I Feel a hand, pat me on the shoulder, but my body just will..not obey me.

I feel the pain sweep upon me, yet as I resist and tighten my mouth to insure I don't scream, I still do.

HOW through just how! The hand stopped and moved away. I felt so weak and light? I had to make sure I didn't pass out doing so, could be my death. Live thorough the pain as Always. Right? Just I did't even know what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

An injection goes into my neck.

No I can't pass out, I try my hardest, stopping the sudden tiredest that appears.

"Don't fight, it's only a sleep injection." I hear a male voice say in raspy tones.

Sure, cause I want to lose consciousness..and hope that you aren't going to kill me, Stupid ass. Not forgetting Death will probably come if I..let….it.

Shit…got to..try..and move…

"I'm going to end, you, Stupid Ass." Surprisingly, I mange to say without really trying.

And yep dammit blacked out. My brain a screaming master and my body a disobedient slave. But then again I could only see black before any ways.


	3. Chapter 3

A dream comes upon me, it seems as more a vision.

I walk across the sandy blue dirt, each foot step sinking, slightly into the ground. Turning my head, to my left shoulder, I stare at that black wings and black blood drop backgrounded with red,on my armor. What had happened?… So this was the patrol mission on the planet Hyraco.

I don't ever remembering finishing it,…or..did I ..not.

I looked to the north, still waiting for the rest of the 5 patrols to regroup here


	4. Chapter 4

Vines of rocks scale up to the point of a dusty blue hill like shape.

Three hills like that where around me in a perfect triangle.

Each connecting to the top of a geyser like something. The ground fazed with a darken purple frost.

The sounds when I walked on it, were very strange. It almost seemed to vibrate. Looking at the colors with the red of my armor seemed just, somewhat off.? When are they coming? Pacing for 5 hours, I stopped, by now either they are all dead or they ditched this regrouping spot. Sadly we were told not to contact anyone, cause this planet could be effected by transmissions. Somehow am I going to know what to do? I've already waited 3 hours past the time we were suppose to meet. If they did decide to regroup at a different location, would they have tried to signal me? And if all 5 patrols died, I highly don't think that to be possible, but if they did would the Vets still come for just me? Ha be loyal to your legion and fight for them with your life, yeah so after all, I can be left behind, cause I am only one casualty.


	5. Chapter 5

Winds pushed up slowly, and then to fast.

The force was so hard, it cracked the hills. Melting them into ash fire.

"Damnit?!"

The whole ground and sky fazed into a huge explosion.

Everything on the ground near me just bursted into the now broken sky.

But I stayed planted in my spot.

My whole body overwhelm by the pressure of the planet's inner star.

The burning to intense, and the pain never slowing just getting far more potent.

No I refuse…I ..refuse! The whole planet and the inner star exploded so powerfully, Its seem to be thrown back out of the blackhole. Every part of me just cracked backwards, fresh darken blood flowed and I weakened. "No I refuse to die!" "I refuse Death!"

My body no longer willing to obey me.

Winged Angels appeared before me, Four of them, two female and two male, all weeping.

My bones barely together, a fifth male angel appeared, Wearing a silver robe.

"He is not to die!" "Take his soul from the Reaper Now!" Demanded the Angel wearing a silver robe.

I completely lost my vision, I could not see no more.

The Angels speaking something, I did't understand.

My breathing tightened so hard it was as if ribs were caving in, but I still didn't stop breathing.

I..refus..e

"And allow him to do the same." Said one of them.

"He has proven what he is." continued the same voice.

My throat started tearing apart it's self, the pain to much.

Tears boiled.. in my now blinded eyes.

If my body can't hold, my soul can… I refuse death, I refuse you Reaper!

You will not claim me…I ..am …not…yours!

An even greater pain pierce my heart, It burned sooo much worse I didn't think it possible.

Why am I a Blood Angel?

"We have stolen his life from the reaper." An angel said.

I finally starting breathing clearer, but the pain stayed and worsened.

"It has been restored and regained… The angel speaked, but then I just lost memory and pass out.

With my heart still beating up my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

I awakened, But I still couldn't see?

Hawww…I won't stand for this.

I hear someone moving around. Filling something up.

That bastard, He's getting another injection ready probably.

Not going to happen asshole….

The person starts coming closer

I lift my left arm, and lunge my arm forward.

A loud cracked sounds, "Ahh What the hell!" I hear the male voice screams

I hear the injection fall to the ground and roll under something.

Even I was surprised I did that without delay or pain.

Ohhh damn thought to soon. The pain coiling all up and down my arm.

"You deserved it,… where are you?" I say feeling burning in my throat, but you know what I'm sick of pain.

"Cool it **Adeptus Astartes." The man says**

"**What you worried about." The man continues.**

**I try to answer but just pass out again.**


	7. Chapter 7

And this is going to be like this.

I think of all the pain on propose, it should help wake me.

"Yes.." I say

I open my eyes, and of course see only black, am I blind or do I just ned to give it sometime?

Hmm.. whatever doesn't really bother me anyway.

"Well Adeptus Astartes, you going to answer?

Good I must have only pass out for a moment, he didn't notice.

"Or am I going to have to give you another injection so you don't kill me?" The man says somewhat unsure.

I pick up my gun that's laying on a desk close enough to reach.

Doesn't have any ammo in it but, still I could beat someone with it.

"Come on!, You still trying to killing me!" The man yells then back offs.

"You think of giving me anymore shots, and I will punch this through your eyes, and rid you the grace of seeing me!" I shout back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok,.. cool down alright, we don't need anything like that." The man says.

"We?" I say.

"So there's more of you Bastards?" I say slowly.

"Yeah,… we're the Imperial Guard, Adeptus Astartes." Says the man says somewhat strangely.

"Who do you work for?" I say sadly as I still think about what he just said.

"Really you don't know, are you ok?" He says.

I don't answer, I just couldn't.

"Well..we defend mankind and work for the Emperor." The man says really unsure now.

I stay really still, Then I just jump and whimpered/softly screamed, as a sharpened old pain remerges from my heart to my throat.

The man calls someone on a transmitter, "Adepts Astartes is up….What do you want me to do." The man says.

"Inject him again, I don't want him moving about when I am not there." The female voices responds. "He could be a heretic." She continues.

"Hahhhh… I don't think that's going to be possible…" The man says.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Well, the Adeptus Astartes got a hold of his gun, and good thing it's got no ammo, but he's still threating to punch it though my eyes if I try to inject him again." The man says with his nerves clearly building up in his voice.

"Ha, He got a hold of a gun.. I'm surprised he hasn't already killed you." The Female voice says.

"Well, he probably would have but,.. The Adeptus Astartes seems to still be suffering a lot of pain, it doesn't seem like he can get up, yet…" The man states.

"Then how did he get the gun?" She questions clearly nearly laughing.

"It was on the desk…and apparently he could reach it." The man says.

"Has the Adepts Astartus been able to talk?" She asks in a calm tone.

"Yeah, he threatened me, and he's been asking some questions….He doesn't seem to know what the imperial guard are." The man says.

"When will you be back?" He questions her.

"I don't have an exact date sadly, I'm trying for the soonest I can." She explains.

"Watch him closely,…yes?" She commands.

"Aye,.. another thing,… I think he's a Primarch or something." The man says.

"Really!?, then hmmm… I don't know but, I have to get going now, farewell." She abides.

"Farewell." The man says.

He turns off the transmitter, and begins pacing.


	9. Chapter 9

I shift to the side trying not to think of the pain.

Still unable to see, then I realize I don't feel the weight of my armor.

It must have been removed, cause now I am only wearing my tunic and pants that I wear under my armor.

Either it was destroyed or removed. Yeah probably removed.

The man enters the room.

"Ok, I just here to watch you ok, Sir." The man says


	10. Chapter 10

"And why,.. do you think that?" I answer as I threw my gun to the ground and heard it hit solid stone.

The man didn't respond for a few seconds, perhaps 33 secs? Ha,.. I really just mentally counted that without noticing. Ahhh.. so just whatever I don't really care.

"Well,.. I was ordered to do that, so that's what I'm going to do." The man says with his raspy voice returning to him.

"Who are you, really?" He says trying to sound normal.

"Are you a Heretic?" He questions now pacing.

"No…" I say, hearing my voice cracking sharply.

"What,.." I say, the cracking of my voice stops me from finishing.

"Did,.." I say, still getting cut off.

No my injuries won't stop me from speaking too.

My jaw begins burning, awhh should have known to think about that.

Hahhh, alright…

" You do with …my armor?" I state, but wasn't able to say the first part.

"Seriously…?" The man responds.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that,.. I mean, I know Adeptus Astartes can take a lot of punishment, and injuries, But you…you're.. alive? The man explains slowly and deep in mind.

"It's just to much for any of them, yet,.. your seriously f**king healing,… you only have 3 drops of blood left in you, when we found you,…. all your blood was dried in your veins, all your bones were fractured, broken, or tore out of the sockets sharply, Except your skull.

Ha..but you were actually still breathing. He said clearly looking for an answer.

"What were you doing?…who are you?…And where do you actually come from." the mans asks.

"I mean no disrespect, Sir it's just,.." The man says.

"Where did you find me?" I ask not bothering to answer him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, here on Terra…" He said

"Terra?" I say my head bashly in pain.

"Yeah…you had some blue dust…" He said and continued talking but I just couldn't hear him.

My vision seeing a blast of colors I close my eyes, but I still see it in my mind.

It just swirled into blurs and brighten,.. brightening, brightening.

Ahh stop! but no it's just burned into my mind farther.

A hand gripped my shoulder and sent a huge wave of pain into my chest.

My heart pulsed at the pain making me choke repeatly.

I lifted my other arm refusing the pain to control me.

Pain is just something to stop me, to end me, and take me to death.

I purge my arm forward, and punch a jaw, feeling it cracking to the side a certainly misplaced.

The hand on my shoulder falls down.

I used to much energy, I start to feel myself falling unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

I awake and open my eyes, I finally can see…well at least somewhat.

I look about and see solid stone walls and floors.

One,thick, steel, door, and no windows anywhere.

I stare down at what I am on,.. a circle shaped something.

Doesn't matter.

Gazing about I see a desk to my left.. a bit away.

The gun I had thrown to the ground was gone now.

I could hear several people walking around somewhere in this building/ structure.

Got to figure out what's going.

Pain stretching in my chest again… reminding me of how I lost consciousness.

I began panting roughly, tears building in my eyes at the pain.

Whaa….hww…. I woke to quickly, my heart struggling to maintain it's normal pace.

I started to think about the imperial guard and where he went…hmm wonder if I broke his jaw.

I stopped panting and my heart calmed, just need to think on other things.

The doors opened and five man and 3 ladies entered all wearing a black hoods, dark gray pants, black chest armor, black gloves, three belts going from the top of the top left shoulder to the right hip.

Gas mask and glasses were hooked to the belts.

The five man and 2 of the ladies stood by the wall, waiting for order from the one lady wearing a silver chain across both shoulders.

"Adeptus Astartus, we are imperial guards,.. we serve the emperor." She says I clearly recognize her voice as being the one the male imperial guard was talking to on the transmitter.

Great more followers of my Father….

She's got to be of some kind of rank.

She looked at my black hair, perhaps because of it's strange bluish shine, and then to my face waiting to see if I would respond.

I didn't cause… I had no want to.

"You were found here on Terra, buried in mounds of rock ash." She says seeing I would not respond.

"One day after the Horus Heresy." She continued.

"We ourselves aren't sure want we have found…you had some parts of Blood Angel armor you were wearing." She said.

"Horus?….Heresy?" I says questionably.

"What are you speaking?" I ask rather concerned, yet strangely interested to know.

"Do you have memory lost?" She asks

"No!…What did Horus do." I said pissed at her last comment.

"Horus was corrupted by Chaos, and given powers from each god… He decided to rally other Adeptus Astartus to his cause of attacking Terra."

"The Emperor came with many of his Legion to stop this havoc." She said

"Same other legions were already working on that when the Emperor arrived." She continued talking farther.

"The Blood Angels being one of the defenders, and their Primarch Sanguinius…Sanguinius battle Horus but, Horus killed…" She was saying but I wouldn't allow her to finish if she was going to say what I thought.

"Primarch Sanguinius!?" "Dead?!" I yelled.

"By the hands of Fuckin Horus!?" I continued yelling pissed at want was probably happening.

She started to speak yet again my mind would not listen.

Someone else was talking to me.

"Ease your Sorrow, my son, I myself killed the Heretic Horus." I heard my father say, yet saw a very troubling sight, he was on some golden machine and very broken looking.

And then I could her again.

"And the Emperor was dieing and had a special device built for he to maintain his broken body called the golden throne." She said not noticing I didn't listen to whatever she had said before.

I just calmed, I hadn't heard my Father's voice for so long, I guessed I actually missed it.

I fell asleep not even caring of what she was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke but, don't open my eyes.

I felt like I was being stung on my neck, and throat.

"Ok ready fifteen more liquid injections." I heard the female imperial guard say wearing the silver chain.

I opened my eyes seeing several people injecting a kind of liquid into my throat.

"Ma'am he's waking up, we need orders now." a man said with brown hair and gray eyes.

I started moving my arms, to see if I could move, of course burning started in them, but I expected it.

At least it was bearable, but the injections…. seriously are they trying to purposely torture me, till I'm pissed and going to kill them all.

I grabbed the man that had spoken and threw him to the side wall.

and kicked the others remaining, all three land against the steel door, and blood poured from one's mouth.

"I need 20 men down here now, Adeptus Astartes is taking violent actions." The female imperial guard said wearing the sliver chain.

I attempt at sitting up, I do it with only a little pain.

So then I stand up, dizziness comes upon me, my vision fizzes black for a moment.

The steel opens and perfectly twenty man come in.

"Ok you're alright, we're just trying to get fluid into you." Man says wearing heavy armor.

"Your not in good condition, Don't fight us, we are not trying to hurt you." He says still.

I stand there thinking about what to do.

"No,….you are… hurting me" I say.

"Alright restrain him." The female commander says wearing the silver chain .

"We are just trying to help." He says trying to reason with me still.

"No you are not!" I scream as kick seven of them over.

A Few grabbed my left arm and held it to tight, the pain just made my jump.

I dropped to the stone ground, the rest of the man remaining pushed down hard on my chest, trying to keep me down. The pain in chest felt as if I was being pierced, I watched one of the imperial guards put his neck to close to me, I focused on the pain, and bit down into his neck.

His blood running on my teeth, I released though I couldn't keep up the pressure.

He moved back still breathing but having a gaped open throat.

The female commander grabbed him and rush him out the door.

As for me I lost the strength to move under such pain and pressure, I could do nothing but, swear and scream in my mind.

They injected several more fluid shots into my throat.

I would have swear at them, but I could not utter a sound, besides whimpering from the pain.

Just wait till I have my strength back, then I will fight you.


	14. Chapter 14

I've been pasting out too much… it's probably cause of my injuries,…

Hmm.. I've been moved to a different room, I look at the orange walls, and light, gray, wood, floor.

That's new I'm not in pain. Ha now I feel weird not being burdened by pain.

Whatever I'm laying on is very comfortable…

I shift to my side, Staring down, should have known I was laying in a bed

The bed was a rich, dark, red, color, I liked that color…

I just layed still, waiting and thinking about what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

I get up and start walking to the door.

What I am I going to do now, I'm not going back to being a Blood Angel not…without… Sanguinius.

Only thing I will be, is what I was supposed to be… I will finally become a Primarch.

Why did I refuse the roll before?

Tears building in my eyes,…

"Fuck you Horus!" I scream

"You careless Fucker!" I screamed even louder

My muscles tightening at my anger building up.

And so much strength returning to me, fueling my anger farther.

I stand right in front of the door and walk right into it.

The door bashes open.

Pieces and parts fall to the floor, making a lot of noise.

I walk into a hall wall where nine imperial guards stand.

"Sir Romev. were just guarding you, ok nothing else." a male guard with light blonde hair wearing a green uniform similar to the one the commander lady wore.

"Sure,… how do you know my name?" I ask looking down at him, ha, he was very short, even for an imperial guard.

"The Custodes told us." He says looking back at me.

"Why were Custodes talking to you." I questioned him.

A bunch of Custodes came in from a door at the other end of the hall.

They were wearing full, thick plated,golden armor, with red armored skirts, and red plumes on their knight like helmets.

"Romev. we have been sent from the Emperor, to be yours." The Custodes all said at the same time.

"We will guard you always, even when you don't see us, we will be there." they said proudly, all of them kneeled and hit their spears on the floor in unison, then rose and waited for a response.

Great so now I going to have bodyguard/ spies, from my Father.

But, They will be very helpful…hmmm.

Fine, that's

"I plan to become a Primarch, if all of you are to be mine, don't stop, what I start…Embrace it." I command.

"As you wish." They all said and hit their spears into the ground, actually breaking holes in the flooring.

I smiled at them.

Perfect.

I turn back to the blonde imperial guard.

"Where's your Commander, I need to talk with her." I state.

"Hahhh…. follow me." He says and starts walking.

I follow him and all my Custodes follow me, down three halls, and pass nine rooms.

This place is actually really big.

We enter a black room, "Well there she is." He says pointing to her.

She's sitting at a desk, and jumps when she sees us.

The blonde imperial guard leaves out the door we entered, and my Custodes, stand behind and to the sides of me, damn there's a lot of them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sir , I am sure you have some questions…so please ask." She says clearing her throat.

"Where's my armor?" I ask.

"Your armor, hmm… Down stairs in the safe." She says.

"I want it back." I state.

"Are you going to rejoin the Blood Angels?" She asks.

"No, I plan to make my own Legion." I say.

"Their called Chapters now." She corrects me.

"Not to me." I respond back.

"I still want my armor back are you going to refuse me from having it?" I questioned.

"No,.. I will have someone give it to you." She said getting nervous and trying not to anger me.

"It's really in pieces though." She says.

"Just please no more injuring or attacking my men… You already broke ones jaw, ripped ones lung, broke several ribs to fives others, ripped ones throat so now he will never be able to talk, misplaced ones hip, and bruised seventeen others." She said through her nervousness.

"Really… and you still managed to inject me with more injections." I said

"We were helping you." She stated

"Least us not talk about this." I said trying to change the topic.

"Ok…" She said.

"What is your Imperial Guard group called?" I questioned even through I didn't even know much about Imperial Guards basics.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tyfen" She responds

"Just a moment." she says then picks up a transmitter.

"I need someone to retrieve the Blood Angel armor from the safe, and bring it to me." She Commands, and puts the transmitter down.

A few seconds later, The blonde haired imperial guard entered, holding charred and broken parts of my armor, in his arms.

He walked up to her desk and put the parts atop it.

"Well that's what's left of it." She said.

"What did you do with my Heavy Bolter." I questioned wondering if she wanted me to ask.

"I want to make sure you are in a good mood, before I give you, your weapons." She said her face getting a little redish, still somewhat nervous.

"Last time you were wake your were very much pissed and attacking my men, so you probably see what I'm saying." She said I heard a lot of concern in her voice and she was avoiding looking into my eyes.

"At least you seem calm right now." She said.

"I not going to attack anyone, as long as they don't attack or threaten me." I said trying to soften my voice, to make her feel better.

She seemed surprised at my soften tone, perhaps uncomfortable by it.

She opened a chest behind her, and lifted my Heavy Bolter out.

She carried/dragged it to me, and waited for me to pick it up.

I lifted it and held it.

"Sir, please behave with that." She said and walked back to her desk.

"Thank you, if I see any Tyfen in the future you will be my allies." I said and turn around opened the grayish door and left with my Custodes following.


	18. Chapter 18

First step, I need to meld these parts together.

I thought as I looked at my armor,in my hands.

Just it was in so many pieces.

The more time I saw it… just broken,…It was to saddening…

I frowned and slowly turned my head to the side, not wishing to look at the armor too long.

One of the Custodes watching me and was directly staring into my eyes.

I mean I can't actually see his eyes, but just the way his helmet was positioned told me.

"Why do you try to fix that?" The Custodes stated

"We have a full new suit for you." The Custodes said

-Rome


	19. Chapter 19

"In memorial of the Blood Angels." I responded.

"But, your not even rejoining them why keep ..such memories?" The Custodes questioned.

"It's not for the memories, It's not cause I have to,…it's who I am…" I said

-vakoiiide


	20. Chapter 20

"Suicide,…Suicide…" I hear a whispering voice in my head.

"You fight for nothing, you only make matters worst…end it…kill yourself." The whispering voice continued.

These were not my thoughts, Something was invading my mind to speak.

"You have no need to live…" The whispering said

I have a far greater will then you…Tzeentch.

"Then change that…" The Tzeentch's voice continued.

"And join me…" Tzeentch's voice.

My vision went black, till I could only hear the voice in my head, this is what always happens when I use my telepathic ability.

"I am the better of Chaos…" Tzeentch's voice still whispering so softly

I don't care if you are!

Then it felt like someone was pushing me.

"You will…."Tzeentch started to say but, I ended his ability to talk with me, my mind not willing to listen to anymore.

Pain burned through my chest, and I flew backwards and landed on rock. Lifting my left arm I felt a spear jammed in between my two ribs on my left side. I pulled it out. My vision cleared, and I could see, My Custodes beside me.

-adean


	21. Chapter 21

"Chaos is attacking." The same Custodes said that was talking to me earlier.

I pushed off the dark, thick, pointed, rock and stood.

Several mountains were around the dusty orange landscape, and hordes of Chaos space marines wearing pink and black armor with some of them wearing different shades of these colors.

Bonded to their shoulder was the seal of Slaanesh, a claw with a wing.

They were the Legion called the Emperor's Children.

"Children of the Emperor! Death to his foes."

"For the Emperor!"

The Emperor's Children shirked and charged down the mountain, carrying spears,

To the left putting their hands on smaller cliffs, eight demon of different kinds created over some moe hills.


	22. Chapter 22

I've never fought demons before, this could be interesting.

Th Custodes spread out in a line going straight across the hill they were standing on.

Bolter shots sprayed everywhere, landing in rocks or embedded into armor.

The Emperor's Children had reached us, three demoness following them.

I lifted my heavy bolter and shot as many bolts I could at the demonness.


	23. Chapter 23

The demoness had a charcoal gray skin tone and two ram horns on her head, that were light black. She wore a dark, blue, goth styled, long, evening dress.

She shifted to the side avoiding, most of the shots, and then bent, and flatten to the ground to avoid the rest of the rounds I had shot.

She glared up at me and rose from the ground.

"This is not how you should treat a lady." She said with her harsh toned voice, and grinned.

The two other demoness were out of my view.

I didn't answer, there was no reason to respond to a demon.

I just continued firing at her, but she was to swift to get shot.

She just jumped and rolled out of the way.

So I repeatedly threw grenades at her and continued shooting.

It won't work she was to good at ranged combat, have to get closer.

I looked over the battlefield the Custodes were still fighting the Emperor's Children, and I could only see three demons charging.

Did the other demons leave? Or are they still here, but…just waiting.

I returned my gaze to the Demoness who, was just staring at me, and not moving.

Then, she realized I was watching her, and she moved again, lifting a three-headed spear that, had orange ribbon wrapped around it.

I charged a foot closer and began firing again.

She avoided at first, but then got shot in the ankle with three shots.

Darkened, blackish red, blood, poured from the three holes created by the bullets.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"How close are you willing to move?" She said with question in her voice tone.

I heard the sounds of Bolters being shot all around, and then never stopped.

"Do come here…" She said and blinked her eyes, then grinned again.

I still refused to answer.

"Hmm perhaps you're shy,… I guess there will have to be a little force then." She said in a mockish manner.

"And maybe a bit of blood." She talked on, and started charging forward and leaping off rocks.

I still continued shooting her, nine bullets pierced her neck and arms.

More blood ran from her veins and poured on the ground.

She was starting to get to close, I have to do something different…

Pointed at me was her spear, I hit it hard with my bolter and it flew into the sky and fell somewhere behind a charred rock. She rammed into me, I braced and stood.

The Demoness fell backwards.


	24. Chapter 24

The demoness leap up, and lunged, I leaped to the side, but she still manage to rip open my left shoulder with her talons.

She lifted her talons to her and licked the blood off of them.

"Addicting flavor you have." She whispered.

Her eyes glowed with an awaken hungry, and turn blood shot.

Dammit now she going to try… and eat me…?

She jumped at me, but, I jammed my heavy bolster into her skull.

Her eyes popped and fell inside her head.

Ok that's… ugly…

Screaming the Demoness started running off, but I chased her, and shot several rounds into her broken,cracked, skull.

Her whole face was covered in dark blood pouring out of her skull.

Good to know I can break a demon's skull with a bolter.

I jumped on her and she fell to the ground.

I held her by her horns, she stabbed her right hand talons into my right arm.

Cutting so deep it hit bone.

I started to feel sick and weak, but still held her.

I put my right foot on her head, and then pulled back on her horns.

The whole skull cracked open and her brain spilled out.


	25. Chapter 25

I pulled her dead talon out of my arm, and threw them to a spiked, orange, looking rock.

Instantly the weak and sickness feeling left me.

Might have something to do with the talons, maybe a toxin…

Blood dropped out of my wound, and ran down to the floor.

I viewed the battlefield again, three demons and about fifty Emperor's Children remained.


	26. Chapter 26

Picking up my heavy Bolter, that was now stained and covered in Demoness blood.

I aimed and shot down five Emperor's Children that were attacking the Custodes.

Ten other Emperor's Children seemed to just noticed I was here, then charged at me.

I headshoted one that also had a heavy Bolter,


	27. Chapter 27

There was still three armed with heavy bolters, so I am going to have to watch those three.

The Custodes were holding well, as of now.

One of the Emperor's Children had a big white stripe going a crossed his arm, and his whole helmet was black.

He stopped charging and stood there staring at the ground.

"Sad to see one of the best Legions ruined because of your primarch's decision."

"Some of you… have got to be still yourselves."

"You aren't slaves… you're just choosing to be." I said.

"No…. Not for Slaanesh, not for our false primarch Fulgrim…

The Emperor's Children space marine said with the white stripe and black helmet.


	28. Chapter 28

Seeing so many misguided to be killed for their loyalty… it just makes me sad, and pisses me off.

I can get some of these space marines to break from chaos… Just going to have to do it in different ways.

And if I do get some to see differently,… not all will follow.

"You speak of betrayal to Slaanesh." Some of the Emperor's Children said to the the one with the white stripe and black helmet.

"Heretics die!" A lot of the Emperor's Children yelled and they started shooting at me and him.

"Slaanesh is nothing, we have accomplished nothing with him, now we have a chance to end this!"

Yelled a Emperor's children space marine with golden arms,dark purple helmet, and black chest plate.

I jumped and rolled, bad news for me I still have no armor.

The space marine with the white stripe and black helmet, was getting surrounded, his armor already pierced in seven places. A demon appeared behind, I threw myself against a rock away from him.

A horde of Emperor's Children aimed and shot repeatedly at me.

I returned fire and shot one in the chest he fell to the ground injured.

He threw a grenade at me, and so did two others, I jumped out of the way of the one, but then there was five more grenades, and this time I got shot once in my already ripped shoulder, and three times in my spine.

I sprinted trying to get away from the grenades but, they just kept throwing more at me.

So I throw nine of my own grenades at them and they all sprinted or leaped back.

I headshoted three in the far corner of a rock, that were aiming for me.

The three bullets in my spine was making it hard to stand up.

When ever I moved my back they jammed deeper into my spine, very… discomfortable.

I looked to where the Emperor's Children with the white stripe was surrounded, good the other one with the golden armor arms was there too.

Have to help them out a bit… Hmmm still got to watch where that demon went.

My back threatening to fail me.

I felt ram horns smash into my back I fell forward and flipped.

"Speak of the Demon…" I said


	29. Chapter 29

I tried to bend to get up, but all three of the bullets were jammed in between my spinal discs.

Locking it completely pressure from this made me jump, and shake.

I kept shaking,… something got to be wrong with my nerves,…the bullets probably hit some.

The shaking was sending pulses of pain into my neck,…

Making blood drip from my eyes…

The demon turned around and started charging at me… how can I block him, if can't even get up.

If I forced my spine to lift me up it would break for sure, and yeah I would be basically be killing myself.

I will not allow myself to die like this either… of course.

The demon was just about to ram again, I grabbed him by the horns like the other demon.

I punched my fist up under his chin, while my right hand still held him by the horn.

The demon ripped at my chest with his front talons, and kicked and diged into my stomach with his back legs trying to get it to open. I smashed up under his chin, the demon stared in pain…, and managed to claw me pretty good in the face. The demon put one hand on my still nerve shaking neck and pushed down trying to stop me from breathing. My eyes closed, and opened, everything in my vision glowed a pinkish purple. The bullets in my back all fell out, I jumped up threw the demon thirty-three feet away, smashed and impaled on a rock. I charged to where he was… grabbing both of his horns I ripped them off and then stabbed him in the throat with them and then smashed his head off with my fist. It fell into a small pond, that then turned red in demon blood.

To try and kill me, is one thing, but to think you could ever stop my heart, and watch me die, is a death penalty I don't fight fair to.

I kept shaking violently, hmm perhaps nerve damage then…

This type of thing has only happened one other time, and it's aways when an enemy thinks he can kill me like an animal, for some reason no matter what state I am in, my vision glows pinkish purple, and I instantly heal from whatever injuries I have…

Of course funny thing is my eyes' normal color is a deep purple pinkish tone too, but obviously my vision is not like this normally.

Hmmm… It will take awhile for this to cool down…perhaps I can use this as an advantage, to help out a bit… I smirked.

I picked up my heavy bolter and charged at the Emperor's Children that were still fighting the custodes, and the other Emperor's children that turned from Chaos.

They shot me in the eye, in the chest, and five times in the neck, but that didn't matter… it just healed anyways.

I locked into position and shot down thirty of them, they threw grenades at me and charged.

I stayed in my position and let the grenades blow up all around.

Shooting twenty more down, the other thirty avoided my shots.

Thirteen continued charging at me,and the custodes shot the other twenty-five.

The Emperor's Children space marine with the white stripe got shot right in the middle of his chest, he fell down, and more Emperor's children charged and surrounded around him

I shot a bunch that were still charging some fell dead others returned fire injured.


	30. Chapter 30

The sky darkened and started pouring rain.

Wetting the dirt and making it slick to walk on.

Lifting my Bolter , I charged at the Emperor's Children, trying to get to the injured space marine with the white stripe… Before they ended him.

The dirt of the ground was sliding in spots, showing hardened, grey, rock in it's retreat.

"You may overpower, us servants of Slaanesh, but our cause will be a new." Shouted an Emperor's Children having a green visor, purple sleeves, black chest, pink helmet, and pink leg bracers.

"Your death… will be a renewal to my cause or your own." I said while shooting at him.

He leaped to the side and moved closer. Looking me over thinking to do something perhaps?

"What is your cause Heretic of the five chaos?" He asked still watching paranoidly.

"My ways are my will…your cause should be the same." I answered, I stopped shooting at him to see what he would do.

He paced back and front, having never shot yet.

"Your a Primarch,…" He said still thinking.

"Yet I've never heard of you…" He said out loud.

The custodes killed all the emperor's children around the one with the white stripe and aim at him.

The space marine with the white stripe and the other with the golden arm bracers put their guns down. The Custodes shot at them anyway, both space Marines ducked to the ground then flung themselves to the sides.

"We fight for your Primarch no longer Primarch Fulgrim!" The one with the golden bracers yelled at the customs.

"Doesn't change anything you're still dying." The officer Custodes answered.


	31. Chapter 31

I stared into his eyes from the great far distance.

My vision went black and I focused on my voice.

"Embrace what I start…" I spoke to the commander custodes telepathically.

"Yes sir Romevakoiiide. ." The custodes commander responded.

My vision cleared… I watched as the Commander Custodes knelt, far away in the distance.

"Hold men, They are not our enemies now…Only kill the ones with chaos… Our Primarch has commanded his orders" The commander Custodes stated, while turning around on a pointed rock, and watching the remaining enemies.

A Lightning bolt struck in the sky a far distance away, but killing pain jumped up in my chest, the pain burning stronger and stronger, horribly putting pressure on my throat.

The same pain I felt when the planet hyraco, and it's inner star blew up.

Pounding deeper into my heart, I dropped my Bolter, to much pain to think right. The pain hitting so hard I fell forward, hitting the ground unable to get a balance of myself. Hahhh…. why is this pain resurfacing no..w…

I hit my right shoulder on a sharp angled red spike, and bashed my head on the rocky ground in my fall. Custodes were sprinting towards me, my heart burning as if it was being smelted.

The purplish color left my eyes, and my vision returned to blank black…

I can't stop this type of pain, I am not injured so why is there… aa..hhh…this killing painahh.

Hahh…aaa.. Fuc..k!

"Hahhh ah ah uhhah…"

I stayed still the pain still killing me…

I gripped my left hand with my right, holding so tight I was bruising them.


	32. Chapter 32

I was… in water..?

My heart still speeding in my chest.

"Keep your mouth open, don't bite down, my fingers are in your mouth." The Commander of the Tyfen imperial guards said.

So I am back here, somehow…?

She had her fingers pushing up on my top,canine,teeth.

"Why…do you have your…fingers…in my mouth?" I asked with out moving my jaw.

I mean what am I suppose to think? Really why do I have to… deal with this… my whole body was numb, I could barely feel anything.

I looked down at my wet tunic and pants…I was in somekind of huge pool of water?

"I'm holding your mouth open so you breath through your mouth,…it helps to calm the… heart ." She answered and waited.

"So the Custodes… brought me…here?" I spoke again not moving my jaw cause her fingers were holding it up.

"Yes…they did." She said watching my chest to see if my breathing was slowing… and… it was.

My heartbeat softened,

I relaxed a bit.

A round circlar, silver object she wore on her wrist, lighted up.

"Proceed." She spoke to it.

"Commander there's a Necron outside preparing to attack,… you want us to attack it?" A male voice from the object transmitter asked I guessed.

"No, trap it." She answered.

"How?" The male voice asked her.

"However you can do it." She answered back.

"You have your squad with you, that should help." She said to him.

"Yeah but I don't know if we can…" The male voice said


	33. Chapter 33

"Just try,… if not you can call in more guardsmen to help,…" She said seeming pretty bored and barely concerned, if at all, about the Necron.

"Um, you're sure?" The male imperial guard asked.

"Close" She said to the transmitter, the light dulled off.

"Alright, keep breathing though your mouth, ok." She told me and removed her fingers from my mouth. "The Custodes will come to watch you soon." She said

"Yeah…" I said softly

What…to do.

"My men need reminding of what a Commissar… is." She said moving her head to the left side of the wall.

Letting her lighten blonde and reddish brown hair fall in front of her face, covering her deep, moss, green, eyes.

She and unclipped her pistol from her side holder on her right hip.

Holding the pistol in her left hand, she turned around, and walked on the black tile towards a seal shut door. She opened it somehow, fifteen of my custody entered and she left.


	34. Chapter 34

They moved me again… So what happened did I ,… Whatever. I was in a room that was light grey and the floors were a faded color of reddish brown. I looked around the room and saw fifteen of my custodes standing guard and watching me. I stood and looked at them.

"Where are the two Emperor's Children?" I questioned them.

"We have three of us, guarding them Sir," The leader of the Custodes answered.

"A Necron was reported sneaking around this base,…The Tyfen Imperial Guards attacked it with 150 tanks and their commissar, 73 tanks were blow up in a chain explosion caused by the Necron firing one shot from its annihilator beam." The Leader Custodes said and continued.

"The Necron fled right after that, it apparently didn't want to be seen, Romev." The Leader of the Custodes finished talked and just stood awaiting for me to speak.

"73 tanks destroyed by one shot,…" I said

Never actually seen a real Necron … perhaps I will soon.

I smirked.


	35. Chapter 35

"There's an imperial Guard group that's here called the Chargers." One of the Custodes said

"Yes, they came to see you, for themselves." The leader Custodes said

Why…? To what?

Annoy me basically…

"I'm don't have to answer to anyone." I said with a bit of raspy tones coming into my voice which was weird.

"So I won't ." I finished talking and saw my bolter on a desk to the far left corner … so does Tyfen Guards, like to put weapons on desk apparently… always?

A habit…or order of works?

I looked around the room.

Hmmm… A Necron attacked….what happened to her then?

"Where's the Commander?" I said my voiced lighten at the end of saying it, … going to have to be careful about that… then again do I really care…?

The leader Custodes stared at me and cocked his head, surely wondering why I would ask.

"The Commissar was welcoming the Chargers guards, they are staying here to see you." The leader Custodes said.

"I am not seeing them, of course if they are in a hurry to go to the grave, then call them now." I answered to him.


	36. Chapter 36

The Custodes Leader seemed to understand.

One of the other Custodes came in…

"Jeeger the Commissar from the Chargers has to speak with you." The Custodes said.

"Fine…" I answered

I will see him … then he… can leave…or…

The Custodes nodded and left to go get him.

Standing still I just stared at my bolter on the desk, focusing on it's shape…

Watched from the corner of my left eye, The Custodes entered holding his staff in his left hand and the Commissar Jeeger followed. He had dark, bright orange eyes, a short blackbeard, and normal cut black hair.

"Woah, …your big…" I heard the Commissar Jeeger say.

Huhuh…. and I'm on the small side for a Primarch.

"I've never actually seen a Primarch…" Jeeger said questionly…strangely

So, I know,…,what do you… have to say…

I stared at my bolter, refusing to stop focusing on it… the shape…and the depth of it's shadows…


	37. Chapter 37

" Miriael Sabathiel a fallen Sister of Battle.

She has been capturing Sister of Battle, Torturing, or killing them, to the liking of Slaanesh." Jeeger said informally. His tones in his voice were stable.

Sister of battle?…What is… that?

…a rank?…or a type of title for a worker of a new such… job?…Something about this guy is angryering…

"You, listening?" The Commissar questioned

"What is a Sister of Battle?" I asked

"What?,… Oh, yes you were found the day after the heresy, so I see you don't know.

They are a group of female warriors serving the inquisition." Jeeger questioned and somewhat stated.

I don't know what the inquisition is,….Whatever,…I'm done asking questions, seems like some type of order keepers perhaps… I'll figure out in a future time… and you are horrible at answering questions such as this.

"….you redeemed those two Emperors Children, Slaanesh will probably be pissed, so he may send her." I caught Jeeger speaking still, missed whatever he was saying in the beginning. My thoughts over powering my hearing.

I turned around, my focus shifting from my gun.

I looked at Jeeger, watching him talk whatever it is he trying to say…

"She is a champion of Slaanesh." He continued talking.

"Ok, I will be ready." I said just wanting, to…throw him through the damn door…now!

I don't want to get stuck having to be someone else's mission…

And maybe just…just… shot him!… but no…

Enough hearing of stupid chaos!…

"I just wanted to inform you." Jeeger said

I nodded… keeping calm and not show how annoyed and nuts he was making me go… in my mind of course…

Yes, leave before I can't restrain myself…

Jeeger turned around and a custodes showed him to the door.


	38. Chapter 38

I breathed out slowly,… Huhhhh…. I'm going to end up killing him probably, and I don't even know why, I fully hate this guy.

I turned my head to the left and stared deeply at my bolter,….I need to fix my armor now.

I picked the parts off the ground, of my old armor and the new suit, the custodes gave me.

I cut the new helmet in half and melded the old parts of my helmet to it, I continued to do the rest with all my armor.


End file.
